The present invention relates to a completely self-contained portable concealment facility used in outdoor activity and more particularly, to a blind used in rifle or bow hunting, nature photography, or nature watching.
In hunting, nature photograph, and nature watching, concealment has always been a major concern. Although blinds have been employed in the past as a method for concealment, conventional blinds presently in use are often cumbersome to carry and difficult to assemble. Conventional blinds often have a support frame constructed of aluminum rods which are both inflexible and unadjustable. Such poles are extremely unwieldy when carried through the woods and often do not provide a completely rigid support when assembled. In addition, the conventional blinds presently used require elaborate assembly procedures which are time consuming and take away from the desired activity such as hunting, nature photography, or nature watching.
Accordingly, the present invention has been designed to be completely self-contained, portable, and easily and quickly assembled and disassembled.